Love Story Series:First Enemies
by GoddesS.MistreS
Summary: rated for future reference and also because of the language.


this is my first series i have ever created,which obviously means it is my greatest treasure therefore. when you are done with this,please leave a review,it would be my greatest pleasure to know what other people think of my treasure.those are my requests. enjoy...  
  
  
  
It was Lita's first day to her new highschool. She is a very lazy girl that can do no timing. She slept late and had to grab a   
  
piece of toast and leave the house.This is a definite bad sign,late on the first day of highschool.She raced to school as fast as she can.   
  
When she finally reached Cherry Blossom Highschool,she was all worn out.(In case you don't know,it's actually only five blocks from her   
  
house to the highschool.She is definitely not a good athlete. She dashed to one of the seats next to her friends. they were already in   
  
deep conversation."hey,do you have any idea how the teacher might be?Oh yeah,do you think the teacher is male or female?"Jankuta   
  
asked excitedly. "I'm not sure,i think the teacher is a model for some kinda fashion magazine.Aniskita stuck her head over to talk."I   
  
think the principal said the teacher is a guy,"Aniskita said."Really?Cool!Maybehe's cute and young!Probably young enough for us to go   
  
out with him!"Maukuto said."Don't get so excited yet,we don't even know if the teacher is male or female!"Lita told them,not realizing   
  
she is popping bubbles of their dream date.  
  
Din-dong---------The final bell rung and they settled down.Excitment filled the air as they heard footsteps coming closer and   
  
closer. The door slid open as a young man around the age of 20-21 years old walked in. The shy guy stood in front of the classroom   
  
blushing madly. Finally,he said,"Good morning,class.I will be your teacher starting today,i really hope to get to know all of you.My   
  
name is Urashima Keitaro.Please call me Mr.Keitaro.  
  
  
The classroom relaxed as they found the teacher to be so nice.A morning announcement brought all of them to sudden   
  
attention from the loud speaker "Hi,my students!This is your first day here at Cherry Blossom High,I hope you do learn and enjoy your   
  
days here." The period ended after brief introductions from everyone.Students raced to te entrance to the cafeteria.  
  
  
Lita sat with her three best friends,Maukuto,Aniskita,and Jankuta. They started eating their lunch as they they saw a group   
  
of guys picking on two girls.They were ganging up on two girls forcing them to give up their lunch money.Lita and her friends walked   
  
over to the group of guys and pulled the grls to their side quickly. " Why are you being such asses? " Jankuta said. " Stealing pepole's   
  
lunch money is not a human act," Maukuto said." You better mind your necks ! We were only standing here!You got no prove! " the   
guy named Touya said.  
  
" Do you want me to prove it in public then tell the principal just so you can get embarassed? " Lita challenged. When they heard   
that,they quickly left the cafeteria to the exit.  
  
" Ok,they won't bother you anymore now," Jankuta said. Aniskita joined in ," If they ever do come back,i am going to kick   
  
their asses out for you! " They giggled at that. "Do you want to sit with us?" Lita asked them. "Sure ," the girl withstraight long blue hair   
said. " Uh,ok, " the one with wavy blond hair said. "My name is Lita. This is Maukuto,this is Aniskita,and this is Jankuta, " Lita said.  
  
" My name is Messiah," the blue haired girl said. " My name is Chisatu,nice to meet all of you," the wavy blond said. "Ok,enough with   
the introductions and let's eat beforoe the food gets cold! " Maukuto complained. They all laughd at the command. All six girls ate   
and then cleaned up.  
  
Later on,they found out that all of them had a few things in common : They all like to play volleyball,they all like to shop an   
they all had a piece of the ' Unanswered Riddle '. (The Unanswered Riddle is a mysterious puzzle wit only six pieces, when these   
pieces are joined,powerful magic will arrive to each of the piece-owner to save people on a mission.) They joined the pieces together   
  
as told,but nothing happened. They all knew it has to be a joke,something as foolish as that couldn't be true. 


End file.
